


Spectator's Sport

by misura



Category: Band Sinister - K. J. Charles
Genre: M/M, Mild Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: "Watch and learn," Corvin told him with a smirk, and Guy felt himself flush.





	Spectator's Sport

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evewithanapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evewithanapple/gifts).



"Watch and learn," Corvin told him with a smirk, and Guy felt himself flush, because he knew perfectly well that he still had a great deal to learn, that compared to Corvin, he was woefully inexperienced.

Of course, he was very much willing, even eager to learn. It would take time, though.

John snorted and said, "What _not_ to do, you mean?" turning the whole thing on its head, more or less, and leaving Guy a little confused and uncertain: was he supposed to strive to imitate Corvin, or wasn't he?

Philip saved him. Guy supposed that perhaps he should feel a little bad about that, but the truth was that one smile or look from Philip had as much effect on him as an entire speech from either John or Corvin. Even if Corvin and John had welcomed him into their circle as easily as Guy could have wished for, he could not help but look to Philip any time he felt nervous or anxious about something.

(John had claimed this only showed common sense, as Corvin hadn't experienced nervousness or anxiety since he'd been a child, which Corvin had failed to dispute out loud. Guy had remembered Philip telling him about John's wedding, and kept his mouth shut as well.)

"I would enjoy it if you watched, and I believe that you might enjoy it as well, but if you had rather not, I assure you nobody here would think anything of it."

Corvin snorted, which earned him an elbow in the ribs from John.

All three of them were watching him now. Waiting, Guy realized, with a sinking feeling in his stomach. All the welcoming words in the world could not prevent him from feeling like a late-comer, an intruder. He would never know these three men as well as they knew one another.

"Perhaps he'd rather you do the watching," Corvin said.

"Or perhaps he prefers doing over watching. Bed's just big enough for three, but I reckon we might squeeze in a fourth. If not, we need a new bed - as well find out now rather than later," John said.

It was hard to think clearly with all these tantalizing images distracting him, but Guy made an effort. He had agreed to watch. He _wanted_ to watch. Anything else, he might do another time. There was no rush, after all.

"I - I'll sit here," Guy said. "Can I - can I touch myself?"

Philip breathed in sharply. Corvin tisked and shook his head. "Keep talking like that and you won't leave anything for the two of us to do. For shame, Guy."

"I - I apologize." Corvin's tone had been teasing, not the least unkind, and yet. "Most sincerely."

Corvin shrugged. "You can owe me a favor."

"No, he will not," Philip said. "Honestly, V."

Corvin laughed and kissed him. Guy could tell the moment Philip responded, could tell the moment the kiss deepened and Corvin's tongue slipped into Philip's mouth. Part of him wished he was the one kissing Philip like that, and part of him wished he was the one being kissed by Corvin like that, and part of him simply sat back and enjoyed watching.

John sighed. "Selfish swine."

"I could - " Guy started, then bit his lip, feeling like a fool, for thinking he might offer himself as some sort of substitute for Philip - or Corvin, for that matter. At best, he'd make a poor consolation prize.

"Seduce John here away and let me do all the hard work by myself?" Corvin asked, sounding cool and collected. "I think not."

Guy blushed. "I didn't mean to suggest - "

Philip rolled his eyes and kissed - not Corvin, but John. Guy thought John looked a bit surprised, but pleased.

Corvin shook his head. "Happy now? I'm beginning to think that we should gag you next time we undertake something like this."

"I might enjoy that," Guy said, surprised to find that on this subject, at least, he felt not the least insecurity or uncertainty.

Corvin's eyes widened slightly. "Would you now? You really are full of surprises. That's not a complaint, by the way," he added. "I like your kind of surprises. I like what you do to Philip."

"Philip might like what _you_ do to him if you were, in fact, doing anything," John said.

"Finished already?" Corvin asked. "Ah well. On to the next stage, then. Unless Guy has changed his mind about his role as audience rather than participant?"

Guy shook his head. He felt calmer now, he realized. Still excited, still a bit nervous, but it was the kind of nervous that came from anticipation, from knowing that soon, he would be witnessing something that he had only ever glimpsed in his imagination before.

Next time, perhaps, he would give himself over to Philip and Corvin while John watched, or join with Philip to see how much pleasure he might wring from Corvin, or do any of a number of things he had never thought possible before.

Right here, right now, he intended to do exactly as Corvin had instructed him. 

_Watch and learn._


End file.
